Un Mundano Mas
by Adrix Mellark
Summary: Soy una chica cualquiera, popular y la preferida de mi hogar, tengo cierta tendencia a tener relaciones problemáticas y amo la moda, pero mi mayor problema tiende a ser un mundano cualquiera...
1. Chapter 1

_**Buenas Noches mis próximos lectores, este es un crossover el cual tendrá su contraparte en la historia "Eternamente Friki", recientemente me enamore de esta grandiosa saga, la cual me inspiro a hacer esta linda historia, cabe destacar que los personajes le pertenecen a la tan querida escritora Cassie Clare, y la historia es de mi autoría, mil gracias por pasar por aquí, si quieren estar en contacto mi face es AdrixStoriesTHG y mi Twitter Adrixs1985.**_

Prólogo

Después de varios años de suma agonía y estando apartada de mi familia y de mi antigua vida heme aquí de nueva cuenta, mi habitación sigue estando en las mismas condiciones en las que la deje, mi libreta de bosquejos y diseños sigue en la esquina de mi mesita de noche, mientras mi joyería de fantasía y mi brazalete favorito en forma de serpiente están apaciblemente colocados en mi tocador, es como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido y me siento adolescente de nueva cuenta.

Pero mientras miro mi reflejo en el espejo de mi recámara puedo ver a otra Isabelle muy distinta, esta imagen que se presenta frente a mí, es de una mujer apagada, sin vida, con el cabello sujeto en una coleta, las ojeras marcadas en la mirada solo muestran el cansancio y tristeza que han dejado los años.

Me es imposible pensar que estoy de nueva cuenta aquí, en mi casa, en mi hogar, tratando de sopesar el dolor que he llevado a cuestas, trato de sentirme no como la protagonista de lo que me ha llevado aquí de nueva cuenta, porque los motivos de mi corta estadía en casa son inherentes a mí, si no fuera por Jace, todo sería diferente.

Me habría quedado en casa trabajando arduamente para no pensar en nada más que en mis obligaciones laborales, habría ido al gym para ejercitarme hasta dejar de pensar y saciarme del cansancio que me deja descansar por las noches.

Este lugar físico, el que alguna vez fue mi hogar, hoy en día es sólo un lugar en el cual debo pasar una pequeña temporada, sólo hasta que el festejo acabe y todos vayan a casa, tomare el primer vuelo que encuentre para así Después de varios años de suma agonía y estando apartada de mi familia y de mi antigua vida heme aquí de nueva cuenta, mi habitación sigue estando en las mismas condiciones en las que la deje, mi libreta de bosquejos y diseños sigue en la esquina de mi mesita de noche, mientras mi joyería de fantasía y mi brazalete favorito en forma de serpiente están apaciblemente colocados en mi tocador, es como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido y me siento adolescente de nueva cuenta.

Este lugar físico, el que alguna vez fue mi hogar, hoy en día es sólo un lugar en el cual debo pasar una pequeña temporada, sólo hasta que el festejo acabe y todos vayan a casa, tomare el primer vuelo que encuentre para así refugiarme en mi muy mundana vida, trato de ser inmune a lo que pueda pasar, a las miradas, a su indiferencia, he vuelto con una coraza indestructible, una que no ha dejado pasar más allá que mi compañera de departamento.

Me he vuelto huraña y destructora, soy una mujer que arrasa con las personas, no por eso en mi trabajo me miran con miedo y temor. Me lo he buscado, pero he acatado la tan célebre frase de Jace, "Amar es destruir y ser amado es ser destruido", y en efecto ese ha sido mi lema desde que deje Nueva York hace cuatro años.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Buenas Noches a todas las nefilim, hijos de la noche, hijos de Lilith y todos aquellos subterráneos y mundanos que me hacen en honor de pasar por aquí, me emociona mucho saber que a pesar del mini prologo, he tenido una buena aceptación, mil gracias, espero les guste el primer capítulo de este gran proyecto personal. n_n**_

_**PD-Recuerden que este es un crossover, la otra parte se denomina "Eternamente Friki"**_

Capítulo 1

Nueva York 2004

Mi despertador suena renuente una y otra vez, a tientas lo apago y vuelvo de nueva cuenta a conciliar el sueño, que pereza levantarme e ir a la escuela, es tan cansado y sobre todo después de la fiesta de ayer, la primera a la que asisto desde que nos mudamos a NY.

Actualmente vivo en un apartamento con mis hermanos Alec y Jace, parecen mis perros guardianes, y eso que Max mi hermano menor no está con ellos, siempre están al tanto de mi y que ningún chico ve vea o se sobrepasé conmigo. A veces creo que son unos machistas que no me dejan vivir con libertad y vivir mi vida a lo grande.

Con pereza me levanto y tomo una ducha, tratando de despertar de la desmañanada, llevamos en esta ciudad un mes y las fiestas ya me están pasando factura, no me puedo quejar, desde que ingrese a Parsons, todos me miran con devoción y admiración, se fascinan con mi belleza y mi personalidad, es algo que llevamos en la sangre los Lightwood. Podría decirse que Jace también lo tiene, aunque no es mi hermano de sangre, el lleva esa seña característica que sobresale, cuando él tenía cinco años sus padres el señor y la señora Herondale tuvieron un accidente dejando huérfano a Jace, y al no tener familiares cercanos mis padres al ser sus conocidos más cercanos a la familia decidieron adoptarlo, en aquel entonces yo tendría unos tres años.

Aún recuerdo su dorada cabellera y ojos azules llenos de lágrimas mirándonos con miedo y una profunda tristeza. Alec y yo nos acercamos y lo tomamos de la mano llevándolo con nosotros al cuarto de juegos, tratamos de distraerlo y haciéndolo participe de nuestros juegos y travesuras.

Poco a poco el se fue acoplando a Alec y a mí, cuando los niños de la escuela me molestaban o las niñas de la escuela me sacaban la lengua, ellos, mis hermanos mayores siempre iban a mi rescate, se hacían llamar los parabatai, una dupla singular, que desde aquel entonces ha sido imparable, tan así que estudian en la misma universidad, en la NYU, eso me ha dejado un poco de libertad para hacer lo que quiera de mi vida, y es que decir que la vida es corta para vivirla, es mejor vivirla intensamente y eso era precisamente lo que yo quería lograr. Comerme el mundo, sacarle el mejor provecho y ser una gran diseñadora de modas.

Desde que era pequeña además de jugar con mis hermanos a los carritos, a las luchas y demás, me daba el tiempo para vestir y decorar a mis muñecas, les confeccionaba hermosos atuendos de princesas, de hadas, y de guerreras, mi mundo sobre el diseño apenas comenzaba, con el transcurso de los años así también me confeccionaba mis prendas de vestir, y empecé a adquirir cierto sentido de la moda.

Como no tenerlo al ver Proyect Runway y American Next Top Model, me desvivía por ver todo programa que hablara de moda, los trazos, las líneas, las siluetas, todo llamaba mi atención, los materiales, los zapatos, los peinados y hasta la forma de caminar de las modelos fue mi aliciente en convertirme en un ídolo de la industria.

Tengo varias libretas de bocetos que con el paso de los años he perfeccionado, hasta llegar a un portafolio online, todos mis sueños, y objetivos se encuentran ahí, esperando por ser vistos por los grandes diseñadores, aquellos que espero muy pronto me den la oportunidad de colaborar con ellos, que me den la plataforma para lanzarme a la fama, que me hagan ser una gran diseñadora de renombre y que los famosos, estrellas, políticos y hasta los más mundanos se sientan dignos de llevar una prenda diseñada por mí.

Me dirijo a la cocina tratando de deslumbrar que desayuno y nutritivo preparare para los hombres de la casa, cuando de repente se oye el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y dejando entrar a mi persona favorita del día.

-Alec, pero mira nos traes el desayuno a casa, no hay mejor manera de empezar el día que con un moffin y un espumoso latte de Starbucks-sonreí mientras le ayudaba con la bolsa de los moffins y panecillos de moras que aromatizaban nuestra cocina.

-Izzie ya sabes que no eres muy diestra en eso de las labores culinarias y Jace y yo estamos famélicos por no comer algo sustancioso y delicioso- Le arrebate mi latte y le dedique una mirada furica y de frustración, como se atrevía a decirme esas cosas cuando me he esforzado en ser la mujer de la casa.

-Has herido mis sentimientos Alec, como te atreves a decirme eso, cuando he tomado cientos de clases de cocina presenciales y hasta online, no es mi culpa que los utensilios o el equipo de la cocina no me ayude en nada- Me indigne y me fui a la sala a terminar mi ahora amargo desayuno.

Mis hermanos y yo vivimos en la gran urbe de Manhatan, en un apartamento lujoso que nos dio nuestros padres, dos personas maravillosas que nos han dado lo mejor posible a los cuatro, ellos tienen una empresa naviera y siempre están en constante movimiento entre NY y Londres, donde está la sede de la empresa familiar. Aunque es raro pensar que aunque amamos a nuestros padres ninguno parece tener intenciones de seguir con el negocio familiar, y es que es peculiar que Jace esté estudiando literatura, Alec se encuentre en la Facultad de Derecho y yo esté en Diseño de Modas. Eso solo nos queda a Max mi hermano pequeño de nueve años, si sigue con su fascinación con el manga y ser otaku, no creo que llegue muy lejos la empresa en manos de él.

Después de haberme maquillado perfectamente y haberme percatado que mi atuendo fuese sensacional me dirigí hacia mi primera clase, y es que a pesar de que no soy una estudiante ejemplar creo que ahora que estoy en un lugar que me apasiona y vivo mi sueño, me trato de esforzar día a día por destacar y ser una excelente diseñadora.

Parsons fue mi sueño por muchos años, y por el luche hasta estar aquí, desde que vivíamos en Londres siempre tuve la firme idea de estudiar en esta Universidad, la cual abría muchas puertas a nuevos talentos, y el próximo sería yo.

El viernes de esa semana era obligatoria mi salida con mis compañeras de clases, Helen y Celine me habían invitado a la fiesta de cumpleaños de una chica de NYU, y como habría chicos guapos ahí, probablemente mi siguiente conquista asistiría a la fiesta la cual yo no me perdería. Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa que cuando empezaba a alistare para salir Alec se interpuso en mi camino rumbo a la puerta y justo antes de girar la perilla su mirada furica me recorrió el cuerpo en modo de desapruebo.

-Isabelle Lightwood ¿a dónde crees que vas vestida así?-su iracunda y fija mirada sobre mi me sobresalto y me asusto un poco, pero mi sorpresa se hizo mayor al saber que Jace se había colocado a su costado y me miraba con completa desaprobación.

-Izzie no permitiré que salgas vestida así a la calle, mírate pareces una mujer fácil de esas que se venden por las esquinas- Una terrible furia me recorrió las venas, mientras mis puños blanquecinos se retorcían en mis costados. Ese Jace era un imbécil como se ponían a de decirme cosas tan hirientes como esas.

-Vamos Jace no es para tanto, digo si muestra descaradamente muchas partes de su cuerpo pero eso no la convierte en una de ellas, pero coincido contigo en que no va a salir así de ninguna manera, así que Izzie ve a tu habitación y resguárdate ahí hasta nuevo aviso.

-Pero que se creen par de imbéciles, que ustedes me mandan y son mis fieles protectores, pues no, no voy a permitirlo, soy joven y tengo derecho a salir y divertirme, así que háganse a un lado que mis amigas me esperan para ir a una fiesta.

Me lance sobre ellos para que ellos a su vez me dejarán el camino libre pero no fue así, y al contrario me tomaron cada uno por un brazo arrastrándome hasta el sillón más cercano de la sala, haciendo gruñir de frustración y suma molestia. Se sentaron un junto al otro en el sofá frente a mí, Jace se recostó cruzado de brazos mientras Alec descansaba sus codos en sus rodillas con su mirada pasiva y expectante.

-Izzie eres nuestra hermana pequeña y a nuestra madre no le gusta mucho tus andanzas nocturnas y más a sabiendas que estas a nuestro cuidado, y si las cosas siguen por esta vertiente no nos quedara de otra que regreses a casa de nuestros padres.

Sentí un vacio en el estómago que me inundo de una extraña sensación de pesar y miedo, ¿acaso mis hermanos eran los informantes de nuestros padres?, puesto de ser así Jace no se mostraría tan serio y mandón como lo hace ahora. Claro que lo mismo no aplica para ellos por ser chicos y yo me tengo que aguantar por ser la única chica de la familia.

Volver a casa no era una opción, digo siempre será mi hogar y es el lugar donde crecí con estos chicos, pero quería vivir, volar, divertirme, ser yo misma en otros ámbitos, necesitaba ser capaz de sorprenderme a mi misma con mis habilidades, quería vivir intensamente y en casa de mis padres no sería más que la niña consentida de papa y mama.

-Alec te prometo que me comportare-Mire con mi insufrible mirada de tristeza a Alec, el era más compasivo y más flexible para conmigo-Por favor déjame ir a la fiesta, prometo que volveré temprano y me comportare y no tomare bebidas alcohólicas-tome mis manos firmemente en mi regazo haciéndome la niña buena, por la mirada de condescendencia y por el leve asome de una sonrisa suya sabía que había vencido.

-Podrás ir Isabelle sólo si nosotros vamos contigo, de ninguna otra manera podrás salir sola si no es conmigo o con Alec a tu lado, es una orden y la vas acatar.-Mire a Alec y este sólo se hizo el desentendido evadiendo mi mirada, por su parte Jace me miraba detenidamente sabiendo que si yo quería salir era con ellos o simplemente me quedaba enclaustrada en casa.

Y así fue como veinte minutos después nos encaminábamos a Brooklyn hacia la fiesta de la tal Aline, que más bien era amiga de Helen que de Celine y mía, pero eso era un detalle imperceptible.

Nos subimos en el Hummer de Jace camino a la fiesta, mi plan era sencillo, me iba a escabullir entre la gente hasta dar con mis amigas my después encontraríamos algo o alguien con quien divertirnos.

Mis hermanos eran unos pesados, tratándome como una niña a la que deben de cuidar y velar por ella, no soportaba su insistencia en tenerme controlada, yo ya tenía 18 años de edad era una adulta, una que aún no era mayor de edad, pero a la que muy pronto le darían un auto de cumpleaños siempre y cuando tuviera buenas notas en la Universidad.

Eso era sencillo, lo complicado era tener que aguantar a los pesados de mis hermanos, pero bueno el plan era sencillo y la fiesta prometía mucho.


End file.
